Uncracked code
by Blackstarss
Summary: Shepard's a uncrackable code, she can't be cracked not even by her former lover,Ashley Williams,but that's where miranda comes in to play to discover how to disphere the mysterious woman,but when Ashley finds out from a little birdie will she try to get back into the picture? Femshep/Miranda femshep/Ashley contains: futa!femshep&smut you have been warned I'm not good with summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **hey so this is my first fanfic so go easy on me I'm not the best I know, but if you like the story then show some love and review

* * *

I don't think it started when I saw her letting her hair down and just being free, and maybe it wasn't when I saw just being her vibrant self, but maybe it was the time when I saw here letting go, letting all her emotion out not giving a bloody damn who saw or who heard, not caring if someone judged or actually supported. Her just being her and not giving two fucks…it didn't make sense or maybe it did, but there was one thing to be sure about commander Megan Cullen Shepard, she was a code that couldn't be cracked.

First, lets start off with the reconstruction. The illusive man had told her that when Shepard was hit with the beacon on Eden prime that Shepard had changed, now at the moment Miranda had no earthly idea what the hell that meant nor did she frankly care, her plan was simple reconstruct Shepard, please the illusive man and destroy the collectors easy peasy, and that's what she did. Well besides from the collectors part that was still on her list. But back to reconstruction there was…something VERY different about her, really different lets just say she's not the same as other girls, and building that part of the body was pretty interesting.

Wait a minute! Before you say what a pervert, which Miranda had told herself countless times that she wasn't for being the slightest bit of interested in this part of the reconstruction, now Miranda was interested and she did have to admit that she did spend most of her time on that project besides the brain and heart of course, but it was her job to make everything the same as it was so she HAD to, for medical purposes study the appendage…don't judge, it's not like she would stare at it and take pictures and if she did it was for medical purposes of course.

Next midoir. No one dared talked about it no one. A batarian came up to Shepard and said that it was blessing what happen. Lets just say there was a amber alert the next hour, Shepard claims she had nothing to do with it, but lets be real. After that Shepard never talked about it and she just woke up one morning and acted like that part of her life never ever happened.

Lastly, Shepard was crazy, no insane she did some crazy shit that no one even should talk about but does, because well it's just that crazy. For instance, one time Shepard was in chora's den, paid all the strippers, and just brought them all over the citadel to just walk around her to look 'badass.' And in the pictures you had to admit she did look pretty cool with at least seven asari around her while she held a gun with her head held high. Kinda douchey, but it wasn't because she did it to make herself laugh when she saw the pictures not to show off.

Miranda sat at her desk in her quiet office, but that was nothing new her office was always quiet and mostly lonely. But she had reports to do, she had no time for silly things like fraternizing and socializing such as everyone else on the ship, it was pointless. Nobody on the ship could keep her interested or excited, especially Jacob and yes he actually tried to come down and speak to her and at that time she had been on the rag and she really had no time for his boring discussion on types of guns, it was more boring than when garrus talked about his bloody calibrations.

She ran her fingers through hair and shook her head out of her daze and began to type back onto her computer to finish the report on their trip to horizon.

Miranda had never seen Shepard so sad- scratch that sad period, Ashley Williams, her former lover, had apparently broke up with her. Shepard looked crushed, Miranda couldn't lie she had seen photos on the intranet of the two doing romantic things on shore leave like swimming, eating, just playing on the citadel, of course after it was rebuilt, and they looked so happy together. She had heard Shepard say to garrus and tali "The harder the break up is the stronger the love was, and damn did that break up hit me like a fucking runaway train."

Miranda cringed she thought about the distraught face that Shepard made when Ashley said that she never wanted to see her again and never ever wanted to speak to her again, it sounded a bit childish to her, but I guess that what 'love' does to you.

The door slid open and Miranda immediately snapped towards the intruder.

"Hello cheerleader." Jack said with venom dripping from her words. Jack a.k.a subject zero, the bald headed freaky unstable biotic that Shepard had just picked up a couple of days ago, Miranda honestly, after reading her file she had begged the illusive man that they should skip this one, but it was inevitable.

"Is there something you need?" Miranda said nonchalantly. Miranda had no time for arguing with someone such as jack. She had reports to do.

"What the fucks up with that dick upstairs she's using all the hot water I gotta take my monthly shower."

Miranda raised a brow, not because who the fuck only bathes once a month? No that flew right over her head, but the fact that Shepard was using all the hot water in the whole bloody ship. "Ed." Miranda called out.

"Is there something you need ms. Lawson?" The AI chimed.

"What is Shepard's status?"

It took a minute for the AI to respond. "Commander is currently in her cabin on the couch drinking scotch, all though heat levels in the room are a little over what they usually are."

Miranda cocked a brow. "And why might that be?"

"It would seem that Shepard is running hot water from her shower and letting the the steam migrate into her room and fume throughout the cabin."

Miranda nodded. "Thank you edi."

"Logging you out Miranda."

Miranda stood up with her hands behind her back. "There you are."

"Well go do something about it." Jack said. "I'm not going up there Shepard's cool and all but she's weird as fuck."

Miranda rolled her eyes and walked out, okay weird? Coming from the girl with fucking tattoos everywhere and also only bathes once a month.

Miranda walked into the elevator pressing the first floor button, it was kinda strange that the elevator had elevator music, they were on a bloody warship for peaks sake who the hell was the wise guy who installed it?

The elevator chimed and opened, Miranda walked out and without even knocking just came in, it came to mind for spilt second to knock but the second she thought it the second it left her head.

She was immediately hit with fog of white smoke it was completely dark in the room the only thing that glowed was the fish tank giving Miranda some type of light.

"Fire!" A voice said, Miranda didn't cope what it meant, but all she could see was beams of lights going everywhere in the room,

"SHEPARD!" Miranda yelled.

The beams stopped and suddenly Miranda hear, "GOGGLES OFF." And the lights came on and the fog dispersed.

Miranda regained her focus and all she saw was Shepard and their new recruit, the thief, kasumi goto, in night vision goggles and some type of glowing gear on.

"Sup Miranda." Kasumi smiled. The thief was very mysterious, she supposed that's why her and Shepard got along so great, but she was to childish and not serious enough for Miranda to tolerate.

" ." Shepard said pushing a strand of red hair out of her face. "Wanna join?"

"Shepard what the hells going on?" Miranda said walking down the little stairs leading to Shepard's bedroom area. "And are those laser guns?"

Shepard smiled, "Yeah, cool huh? We were play laser tag."

Okay, now this was weird. But Miranda would not agree that it's weirder than jack in general.

"No- what is that?!" Miranda leaped in Shepard's arms.

Kasumi burst into laughter, as she saw just what Miranda was jumping away from, it was Shepard space hamster, butters, curled up in a little ball on the floor. She picked up the ball of fur and sat it on her shoulder. "It's just butters." She smiled.

Shepard cleared her throat, Miranda brought her attention to her current state, where she was holding on Shepard's neck for dear life. Miranda tried her hardest not blush, but failed and moved away from Shepard quickly.

"Hm, i think butters should be my wingman I gotta tell garrus he's fired." Shepard smirked.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Kasumi smiled.

Miranda cleared a throat so she could regain her voice, "We'll hit illium in thirty minutes commander I suggest you get ready instead of playing these silly games remember your job and do it." Miranda Said coldly.

Shepard Shrugged a gave a smile. "So that's a no?"

Miranda rolled her eyes and proceeded up the stairs, Shepard laughed heartily and hollered out. "Goggles on!"

Miranda pressed the button on the elevator, she began to think how could Shepard be so careless? So chidish? So reckless? So her?! At a time like this?! Miranda couldn't believe that woman upstairs was the savior of the galaxy.

Miranda realized something. Did Ed fucking lie to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **so, thank you for faving and following the story it means a lot, just keep showing love by reviewing and all that and ill keep posting these chapters. Sorry if offend anyone with a gap in this chapter lol maybe it looks good on you, if you already read this chapter I updated it and added more so you should read it again

* * *

This woman or whatever was beyond stupid, okay. She idolizes the justicar, samara, for being what she calls 'badass.' And still looking sexy while doing it, I mean she's basically a child, she calls everything cool and awesome and every time she sees a attractive woman she acts like a complete dog. For instance, with said justicar, she said and I quote. "I think you're really badass and hot, you know even though you're like old. So…wanna join my squad?"

What? Seriously? Are you serious? Who says that to a justicar? I mean, that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard, and besides that justicar isn't all that attractive really. If you look at her she totally has a gap I saw. But that was besides the point, even though there was no point honestly.

Miranda groaned, they kept walking all around illium for god knows what, they had did everything they had to do today. Miranda felt like a third wheel walking around with Shepard and garrus while they joked around like a couple of teenagers, eyeing up asari and other woman. This wasn't the time for lolly gagging, Miranda had reports to do. She Always had reports to do.

"Isn't that right Miranda?" Shepard said walking backwards to face the confused and dazed woman. She was smiling, nothing out of the ordinary really, but this time it was more devious. When Shepard said "Isn't that right Miranda?" It was never right, most of the time it was really really wrong. But Miranda played along, "Isn't what right commander?"

"That garrus and tal should go out." Shepard reminded, this was odd honestly if you wanted the truth, garrus and tali would be a cute couple, they're both really awkward, so they would go about the same speed with each other, they seem to get along really well and they also should just fuck and get it over with because quite frankly when Shepard teased the two it's really awkward for them both, Miranda crossed her arms. "I don't think anyone should fraternizing with anyone, feelings get in the way, people die, people get depressed, their very being crumples, the mission fails and so does life as we know it."

Garrus mandibles twitch, "No one says it better than Miranda." Shepard laughed loudly starling a nearby woman, "Nothing better than life advise from good ole Miri, very heartwarming." Oh god the teasing was on her, like it usual was Shepard had this thing. Where she would just come out of nowhere and mess with her, she says "It entertains her." Well Miranda can definitely entertain her with a foot up he- "What the hell?!"

Miranda whipped around to catch who had smacked her on the butt, her eyes widen as she saw a barbarian, oh this was not good. Not good at all, if Shepard saw him it would not be pretty. "Don't let me catch you alone, you might fetch for a good price." The bartarian said as he ran his hands all over his body. Shepard and garrus turned around, "What's…" they stopped moving and Shepard stepped forward. "Is there something you need?" She said with her eyes filled with something Miranda couldn't read, but she did know that nothing good could come from it.

The bartarian made a look of disgust, "You're that Shepard kid from midoir, hey tell me did your mom scream when my family cut her up into littl-" Shepard took out her gun and put to the bartarians head. "Say another word and ill blow you sky high." Miranda grabbed Shepard's shoulder looking her in the eyes, Miranda knew knew three things, one, Shepard would defiantly kill him right now and then she'll defiantly be charged with murder and the whole mission would jeopardized. Second, leading to being charged with murder, Shepard would go to jail and honestly, Shepard's to pretty to go to jail. Thirdly, this batarian would defiantly find her and kidnap her and sale her and honestly, she was too amazing to be a sex slave. "Do not do this, think about the mission." Miranda yelled. Shepard kept the gun trained on the batarians head, Miranda bit her lip. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to calm down Shepard! She was freaking out! The mission had failed! All that hard work for nothing!-

"Megan! Think about Ash! Think about what she would think if she saw this." Garrus chimed, and Shepard blinked for a while she did think about Ashley, long and hard it made her sad and it seems as though it took all the life out her, she lowered her gun and holstered it. "Get outta here before blow your head clean off." She said quietly but it was full with hatred. The batarian ran away as fast a he could and was never seen again. "Come on let's get back to the Normandy."

Somewhere on illium in liaras office, she had been sitting alone. But she was the soon to be shadow broker, or she planned to be. Her door had slid open, she instinctively reached for her gun something she had no clue about until Shepard came along. "Ashley?" Liara was shocked to see the soldier, they hadn't seen each other in a while, well since Shepard's 'funeral.' The woman smiled softly, "hi liara." She sat down in front of the asaris desk. "How have you been?" Liara smiled back even though she was still confused, she wanted to ask, what the hell was wrong with her why she left Shepard? Why she acted the way she did? But all she could say was, "Good, you?" Ashley stood up and screamed, startling liara. Not well I suppose.

"I just don't get it! Why? Why?! Liara! She's back, right?! And I'm not with her! She's with that Cerberus whore I know it! And its her birthday today! And I'm not gonna be with her!" Ashley yelled, this was just like Ashley when she wasn't on duty of course, just a teenage girl. Liara stood up and laid her hands on Ashley's shoulder. "Look. Ashley you need to calm the hell down." Ashley shook her head in disbelief. "Wha-"

Liara threw her hands up. "You heard me Ashley, this is your fault! You broke up with her and you did not do it in a very good fashion! Now calm down!" Ashley groaned a place a hand on her forehead, "I knooooow…ugh. Do you know anything about what she's doing?" Okay she knew a lot about what she was doing, everything in fact. Liara bit her lip, "I know that she's defiantly around Miranda." Ashley cocked a brow, "Cerberus slut?"

Liara blinked, "Don't you mean Cerberus whore?" Ashley snapped her fingers. "Yeah yeah Cerberus whore! Focus ash!" She said. Liara continued, "Anyways, Cerberus whore defiantly has a blossoming fondness for Shepard." It made sense really, when they had came into her office.

First, Mirand- Cerberus whore had looked at her in a way that meant I wanted to Kill you, but it was only when she gave Shepard a hug, she looked at everyone like that but if they showed Shepard any type of affection, she looked furious, she tried to hide it, but liara saw right through her. Ashley huffed, "Why does Shepard have be so attractive and amazing?!" Ashley looked over at the smiling asari. "Don't tell her I said that." She defiantly was going to no doubt in her mind.

Liara continued, "She's gathering a crew to defeat the collectors, later she will go on a mission for her newest recruit, a justicar, samara, where she will seduce a ardat yakshi, then kill her." Ashley stood there with her mouth hung open. "What the fuck's wrong with her?!" Liara shook her head, "And Cerberus whore is moving in quick she needs help, and she probably will try to…" liara paused. "Reward her." Ashley became angry, "Like hell she will! Keep me up to date, Megans mine."

Back on the ship, It had been five hours since Miranda had seen Shepard, not that she cared. It was nice to not have that annoying woman distracting her from her reports…okay maybe she should check on her, she could be hurt. No be strong Miranda you got this, she is a child and children only want attention. "Ed," Miranda called, smooth Miri. Whatever happen to being strong? "Yes ?" Ed called back.

You know what what if this bitch lies to her again? Shepard could be taking helix up stairs and edi wouldn't bloody tell her. "Never mind Ed," Miranda walked out her office. She shouldn't really be doing this at all, maybe she was being a bit overzealous about how Shepard was doing, maybe she was fine and this time she would be playing paintball with joker? Miranda smirked, that would actually be quite hilarious considering the fact joker would probably be in a wheel chair of some sort and wouldn't be able to move fast enough throughout the whole game.

"I'll take it from here chef," Miranda said. She didn't mean to say ill take it from here what she meant to say was: I want to cook for my meggy pie. No that's not what she meant to think, she meant to say I want to make the commander a cupcake…yeah that's it. Hiding from your own conscious, way to go Miri. The chef smiled, "Ah, this kitchen always did need a feminine touch, so what do you need?"

Miranda put on her best fake smile, "Do I see cupcakes?" Oh no, game over man! The only thing Miranda knew how to make was a bloody cupcakes! She began to wonder if Ashley could cook…"Yeah they sure are, the commander loves them I made them for her." Chef smiled, okay okay think Miri think… Miranda smiled deviously, "I'll take them to her," Miranda grabbed the tray. "From our favorite chef." More like from your favorite woman, good one Miri.

The chef smiled, "Good thinking! Send a beautiful with her favorite food, brilliant." Miranda nodded and walked off she didn't care to comment on what he said, all she wanted to do was give Shepard her cupcake…I mean give Shepard a cupcake, not Miranda's… So eventually Miranda made it upstairs still thinking about notifying the illusive about that bloody elevator music. She knocked this time, but she didn't get answer, so like any other person would do she came right in.

She saw Shepard sitting on the couch quietly playing with that ball of fur, butters, or whatever they called it. Shepard looked up her eyes bloodshot red, but she smiled. "Are those for wittle ole me?" Miranda sat on the slowly couch, "Well it is your birthday…" Miranda sat the tray down onto the coffee table. "And I thought you At least deserved a cupcake." Shepard smiled at Miranda thinking about what she said, "Wow, you save the whole galaxy and all you get is a cupcake…seems about right, in alliance standards you were lucky to get at least a candy wrapper with your name written on it."

Miranda smiled she didn't mean to, but she did. "Well, you deserve more than this, but that's all I can give you." Well she could give Shepard ALOT more, but… Shepard cocked a brow, "When's your birthday?" Miranda didn't know that to say, I mean didn't she read her file? she doesn't have a birthday…she can't even remember the day she was created. "I don't have one. I was created not born." Miranda said quietly. Shepard gasped, "You so do have a birthday it's tomorrow silly." Shepard winked, "You know I have been told I do a pretty good birthday strip tease." Miranda couldn't help but laugh at that sorry pick up line, so this was what it was like to actually talk to the commander, the crazy woman's that was still a totally mystery to her in everyway.

Shepard smiled a goofy smile, "Your laugh is really adorable, I wish you laughed more often." Miranda couldn't help but blush, she watched as Shepard took one of the cupcakes and take a big bite, she prayed that chef actually cooked something right for once. Shepard smiled, "You cooked this?…it's good, I didn't expect a rich girl like you to know how to cook." Miranda scoffed, "Of course I can cook." Lie. "There's nothing I can't do."

Shepard smiled, "Cocky…no, confident but at least you have a reason." So this was what it was like to have a casual conversation with the commander. Miranda smiled, "And what are those reasons?" Shepard laughed and cocked a brow, "Really? Okay okay…you're smart, resourceful, amazing biotic, trust worthy, loyal without a doubt, you smell pretty…" Shepard cheesed and Miranda couldn't help but giggle, "Andddddd you're really cute.

Oh god! She thinks I'm cute! What do I say!? what do I say?! Miranda frowned, "That's very inappropriate, commander." Miranda stood up, "I'll leave now, eta to omega in thirty minutes I expect you to be ready." Smooth Miri, smooth. And with that she was gone.

Okay so that didn't go as planned, but what exactly was the plan? She wanted to give she some cupcakes and that's what she did, but what she should have done was just leave after giving the cupcakes in of story. There was no point of staying afterwards in the first place like she said, she didn't have time for fraternizing or socializing, she had reports to do. She always had reports to do.

Later when they reached omega Miranda and samara were brought along on the mission. Miranda couldn't stand omega, it was a filthy, disgusting, grimy hell that only rapist, murders and crooks hung around at, she would need at least fifteen baths when they returned back the ship. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Shepard asked as the three of them stood at the VIP door of afterlife. Samara shrugged, "Be your mysterious flamboyant self she'll probably attracted to you the moment you step foot in the door." Shepard smirked and looked at Miranda, "See Miri I'm just that dope." And with that Shepard pushed both doors open and strutted inside.

Miranda bit her lip, okay one she was defiantly worried. Not because she cared about Shepard, but the fact that if this mission was a fail and she was actually seduced by the asari and killed, the whole mission and life as we know it fail. Miranda felt a hand on her shoulder, it was samara. "You should go back to the ship, it's about to get really messy emotionally more than physically of course," but then Samara smirked, "Don't worry your little head ill keep a eye on your…'friend.'"

Miranda stormed back to the ship, she was angry. What the hell was that suppose to mean? "FRIEND." Was she over exaggerating? Maybe, maybe not, but she did know that the way she said friend was not what friend meant! Gapped tooth blueberry! Miranda stomped into her office only to be stopped by the uncloaked thief. "Halt!" She pulled out a letter that came from behind her back out of know where. "This is for you." Miranda took the letter hesitantly, kasumi smiled and began to walk out. "I didn't read it by the way." And she left leaving only Miranda and the note.

It smelled like Shepard. Not that she knew exactly what Shepard smelt like. Strawberries…anyhow she opened the letter and began to read: "Miranda, I did in fact read your file. And like I told you, your BIRTHDAY is today…right now actually since it is exactly twelve when you're reading this, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE! :) and if you'll migrate to my cabin you'll find…CAN'T TELL YA! But I do have something for you on your bed." Miranda read the closing over and over again. "Love Megan Cullen Shepard." Miranda rolled her eyes, "P.S. KASUMI WAS HERE :P!" She did read it, no shock there.

Miranda walked to her bed, a picture laid on the bed , she picked it up and tears began to form in her eyes. It was the last happy Moment she could remember before her bestfriend moved away…to…to midoir…

Miranda made her way to Shepard's cabin and immediately stopped in her tracks. "You." She said quietly, Ashley stood up and walked slowly. "Well well well if it isn't the Cerberus whore herself." Ashley whispered. "What are you doing in MY Megans cabin? Come to woo her?" Miranda cocked a brow, "Woo? Look I don't have time for this, I'm just getting s-" Ashley pulled out a picture with a smirk. "Lookin' for this? Huh, you look way better with long hair."

Miranda tried to snatch the picture away, but she was too slow for Ashley. "Why would Shepard date such a bloody bitch?!" Miranda growled, (a/n: I would just LOOOOOVE to see Miranda fight ash and ash fight liara and all that, who would win?! Vote in reviews I wanna know!) Ashley ripped up the picture. "I don't know, you rebuilt her, you know eeeeeverything about her." Miranda didn't know shit about Shepard except what was in the file and there was hardly anything in there! She picked up the picture, her biotics flared up like a house on fire. "ILL KILL YOU!" She screeched.

I don't think it was the picture itself, no, it was the fact that was what was on the picture and who had given it to her, the picture was of her and her almost twin sister oriana that she hadn't seen since god knows when. Ashley tied up her hair, "Oh trust me, I was prepared."

"Miranda? Ash? God, joker was not shitting me." Shepard smiled as she put her head on her forehead. Why now? why? Okay, think think Miranda, what can you say to make this seem like a friendly conversation? Miranda biotics died down, "Shepard I…she ripped up the picture you gave me." Ashley's mouth hung open, "I DID NOT. You're so lying." Ashley and Miranda started bickering down each others throats, Shepard sighed and began to get undressed till she was down to her boxers and sports bra. "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" The two immediately stopped talking and looked at Shepard with wide eyes.

Shepard smiled, "Oh my god you guys could be like my angels Charlie's angels! All we need is liara! That should be a thing!" Shepard cleared her throat. "Anyways, why are you two here? More importantly, ash? Why in the hell did you even consider coming?" Shepard ran a hand through her hair. "You know what? Ash you are welcome to stay on the ship up here with me or you can stay on the third deck with goto your choice."

Miranda frowned, what kind of bloody choice was that?! Of course that bitch was gonna stay up here with Shepard, just look at Shepard! Look at those strong legs, rock hard abs, those eyes…that were looking at me, did she say something to me?! "Miranda, as for the picture ill tell you later." Miranda nodded, she supposed it was time for her to leave and she also supposed that Ashley decided to stay, what a bitch.

Miranda returned to her cabin and went straight to her terminal, you're gonna think she's weird, but she has cameras set up in Shepard's room, but! It was only to make sure she didn't have nightmares or if something was wrong, and something was defiantly wrong.

She saw Ashley and Shepard in the room arguing, Miranda smiled she had already won this. What ever this was…but then the two began to fight…but the weren't fighting, they were play fighting. That's lovely! That's just bloody lovely! Ashley threw Shepard on the bed hard with a devious smile on her face, Shepard put her hands behind her head as she watched Ashley. She let down her hair down, shaking it slowly as it cascaded down her shoulders, she gave Shepard a little wink before unbuttoning her shirt painfully slow. And Shepard was actually letting her, Miranda wanted to scream this was hurting her to watch, but she couldn't help but look. Shepard licked her lips, she was staring at Ashley bare abdomen and breast that she had exposed, Ashley crawled on top of Shepard and went straight for her boxers, rubbing and groping it softly as the two kissed. Miranda wanted to vomit, she was disgusted she was just that upset, she didn't like the way Ashley was touching Shepard and the way Shepard looked and moaned as she did those things, it made her feel…jealous. Miranda focused back on the screen, Ashley had been pulling down Shepard boxers, Miranda knew it was wrong to look so she quickly turned off the monitor. She peeled off her catsuit and flopped into bed she didn't want to think about what she saw all she wanted to think about was her sister.

A couple of hours later, Miranda woke up after she heard beeping that had erupted from her monitor. She had literally drug herself out of the bed she slowly walked over to the terminal, she turned it on. She was a little startled when she saw Ashley standing there looking into the camera. She had data pad in her hand, she lifted it tool the camera for Miranda to see. "I see you…" she typed on the pad, Miranda looked behind her because she had a strange feeling someone was behind her, but it was confirmed that she was just mad then she turned her attention back to the terminal and read the data pad. "Did you see that? Hope you did because that'll be the last time you'll ever see Megan naked." Ashley gave a wave with a smiled and walked back over to Shepard's bed, Ashley kissed Shepard, Shepard was still half sleep but she did return the kiss. Miranda couldn't see what was going on under the covers where Ashley's hand had been, but she got the gist of it. Miranda was so angry, she could just…"UGHH!" Miranda flared her biotics and punched her terminal across the room. Ashley wanted war? Okay, that's exactly what Miranda was gonna give her.

The next morning, miranda had came to Shepards cabin. Shepard nodded, "Hmm, so tell me how this happen again?" Miranda typed on Shepard's. "It's simple really commander, I got a little worked up and I over reacted." Miranda couldn't see, but she knew Shepard had a smirk on her face. "What? The ice queen finally messed up!" Miranda scoffed, "I'm not prefect you know, I mess up too." Shepard smiled and pulled up a chair beside Miranda, "Yeah, just don't stress to much," Shepard cupped Miranda's chin to face her. "It might ruin that pretty face." Shepard winked, oh god don't you dare blush. Miranda redden, dammit! "What about Ashley? You think she has a pretty bloody face."

Shepard shrugged, "If you want to know did we really do anything last night, we didn't I kissed her a lot and we got naked and there was a lot of touching but no inserting in the penis in the mouth, ass, or most importantly the vagina." Miranda nodded, "That's…good. But that still doesn't change anything." Shepard laughed startling Miranda. "Of course it doesn't Ms. Lawson."


End file.
